Fading into the background
by Lacrymosa29
Summary: Morgan is a mutant who just wants to be a normal person. He thinks his abilities get in the way. He must make the choice between accepting himself the way he is or trying to get rid of what he sees as a curse.


'Why couldn't I have been a normal person?' I thought. 'Why do I have to be a freak?' Lots of people wish they could disappear when they're nervous,but I wish that I wouldn't disappear. I guess that I shouldn't feel bad, considering the fact that, unlike some mutants, I actually do something that is useful and sort-of fun at the same time. For example, killing everything you touch can be useful, but it's not so fun, and changing the color of your hair can be fun, but it's not so useful.

"Hey, Morgan, I thought you were pale before, but this is ridiculous." yelled a girl that I couldn't see from somewhere across the hall. A boy purposely stepped right in front of me, so I just walked through him. Like I said, being able to change your molecular density has its uses. I'm not really that popular though. I'm not even accepted among mutants, and that's saying something. Having a bunch of people who are considered freaks themselves think of you as a freak is quite an accomplishment. Although, I don't really know what it accomplishes besides making me feel like a complete loser. I don't know anyone, because I'm new here, and I'm amazed that anyone even remembers my name. I turn my Zune up as loud as I can stand to have it. I'm sick of all these people already, and I don't even know them yet. I drown out all the noise by concentrating on the different guitar parts in the song I'm listening to. People always tell me that I wouldn't be as pale if I got more sun. I'm not interested in tanning. I'm fine the way I am. I shove a strand of my nearly shoulder-length black hair behind my ear to get it out of my face. There's another thing that labels me as a freak. People think it's weird for a guy to have hair that long. I don't care though. Every time someone tells me that it makes me look like Gerard Way, I say, "That's what I'm going for." The biggest difference between Gee and I is that I have blue eyes, and his are hazel. Big deal. That doesn't matter to me. I love My Chemical Romance more than it is healthy for a person to love a band. This is mostly because I can relate to their lyrics. Telling you when Frank Iero's birthday is, easy peasy pumpkin peasy pumpkin pie. Telling you what we talked about in Civics today, not so easy. I only remember things that seem important at the time, and my brain works like e-mail. I keep information that is left in the inbox, and anything that is trashed (usually what happened in any classes that I don't particularly like) is sent to the back of my mind, and is subject to deletion at any time. I noticed a girl walking ahead of me, and realized that she was listening to the same song as me. She had long black hair, and was dressed in all black. I could see part of a tattoo of a hawk on her lower back.

"Helena's a great song. You've got nice taste in music." I commented.

"Thanks." she replied, "By the way, I'm Lola." she added.

"I'm Morgan." I said.

"I've got to get to class, see you later, Morgan." she said over her shoulder.

'Wow,' I thought, 'I think I actually have a friend. That's a first.'

"I'm sorry, that must kind-of suck." said a voice behind me. I turned around and noticed a girl standing behind me that I hadn't known was there.

"Were you talking to me?" I asked.

"Duh! Who else would I have been talikng to?" she laughed.

"But I didn't even say anything." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you didn't. I heard what you were thinking." she said. I was about to laugh, and then I realized that she wasn't joking. "I really do feel bad for you." she said. "You seem like a nice person. You can come and hang out with me if you don't mind the fact that I'm a girl." she said in a sympathetic tone.

"Thanks, you're one of the only people that's been nice to me so far. You and Lola. By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Kaye." she said.

"I guess I'll see you later." I replied, as I walked away, happy for the first time since I'd arrived here.


End file.
